Fairy Tail x Reader
by Just-emm24
Summary: Various Fairy Tail characters x Reader inserts. (Requests are always open, however they will take some time due to me having another account on a different website)
1. (AU high school) Gray x Reader - The Win

**Reader's POV**

I walked along the road heading to school as I thought about how much I had grown to love Fairy Tail High. I never believe how many wonderful friends I had made in the past year. I loved all of my girl friends especially Erza she was the best. Not to mention most of the guys were awesome when it came to sports. I loved them and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world and yet my heart ached knowing that I would never be with the one person I loved.

"(Y/n) !" I turned my eyes scanning the crowd of students to find who had yelled my name. My eyes landed on a certain boy with raven hair name Gray Fullbuster. I turned on my heel continuing to walk. He caught up to me in no time desperately trying to catch his breath. I smirked as I looked at him.

"Morning Fullbuster. How was your morning run?" I snickered.

"What the hell? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I did but I decided that I needed to get to school. Plus I have to find Lucy." I said picking up my pace. He matched my pace and I kept picking it up until we were in a full on race. Finally we stood inside the school building doubled over hands on our knees as we tried to catch our breath. I straightened myself and smirked down at Gray who hadn't composed himself yet.

"I win Fullbuster. You owe me an ice cream sundae!" I cheered throwing my hands in the air. He sighed and threw his arm over my shoulder before giving a slight chuckle. Heat rose to my face but I quickly composed myself as I spotted Lucy who was with Levy.

"See you after school Fullbuster." I said running to catch up with Lucy.

**Gray's POV**

I watched silently as (Y/n) ran after Lucy. I looked down wondering how the hell I had managed to fall for her. She was cocky and she never called me by my name! How could she be so friendly with Natsu and still call me Fullbuster? Why did it have to be her? Why not Juvia that weird girl from Saber Academy? Sighing I made my way to class and as I entered Natsu dumped a bucket of water on me.

"What the hell Natsu!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh man Gray, that was Gildarts! Well at least I got Gray." He said bursting into a fit of laughter falling on the ground. (Y/n) was laughing along with him and I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up the slightest. Damn why did her laugh have to sound so cute? Natsu appeared in front of me making me jump.

"Hey gray you sick or something?"

"N-no, why?"

"Your face is all red." He said pointing at me. All the girls suddenly surrounded me looking right at me.

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Levy, and Lucy.

"Gray you like someone!" declared Lucy with a smirk.

"You like Natsu!" I yelled making them blush before they attempted to deny it. I quietly slipped out of the class towards the locker room to find my jersey. I walked out in dry clothes to find (Y/n) waiting for me. Her long (h/c) glowing in the morning sun, she turned to me with tear filled (e/c) eyes. Before she smiled in an attempt to hide it.

"(Y/n) , what's wrong?"

"I always knew you had someone you liked. Yet here I was thinking that when that day would come I would be happy for you. Now it finally has and I'm not happy, I'm not." She said a small sob escaping her throat.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you unhappy? You have no reason to be."

"You don't understand. I lost because I-I love you Gray." She said more tear spilling down her face and she wiped at them before smiling again.

"You haven't lost. You've won. There is no one else I would rather be with than you. (Y/n) , I love you." I said waiting for her reaction. She smiled a single tear rolling down her face as I wiped it away with my thumb before kissing her softly.

(Time skip to after school)

"Fullbuster!" I turned to _ who was standing at the top of the stairs pointing at me. She was smiling and I felt my heart beat faster just looking at her.

"Uh yeah?" I asked embarrassed that everyone was staring at us.

"Don't think that because we kissed, you're getting out of buying my sundae! I still won." she yelled making a blush rise to my cheeks as everyone catcalled and girls squealed.

First x reader Fanfic and I enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it. I am taking requests and I will write them as soon as possible.


	2. Yukino x Boy Reader - Asking Her Out

**Reader's POV**

Sabertooth. That had been my home for a long time now. My real family was nice and I loved them but my guild was by far better than my family. They were like no other especially when compared to Fairy Tail. Today was a day like no other the snow had just started to stick to the ground as I walked to the guild. On my way I stopped at a small shop buying some sweets. With a hand in my pocket I walked along the road the snow crunching under my feet. I stopped briefly thinking about her. Yukino. A slight blush rose to my face. She was it, the girl of my dreams. Her small frame complemented my bigger one, but she would never look at me as anything other than her friend. Sighing heavily I continued on my way.

I stopped in front of the giant doors and walked in finding that the guildhall was somewhat empty. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Orga, Rufus and Yukino sitting by the bar as Dobengal talked animatedly about who knows what. I walked over joining the team in the conversation. We joked for a while and we shared the strawberry cake that I had bought. Frosch and Lector ate happily and I watched them along with Yukino who was chatting with Master. Sting noticed my stare and draped his arm across her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"Yukino feed me." He said looking at me. She blushed but then composed herself and brought her fork up to Sting's mouth. My face began to burn as a slow blush covered my cheeks. I got up walking away from the group trying to cover my face. Damn it Sting knew he was doing this on purpose.

"(y/n)!" I turned finding Yukino running to catch up with me. I smiled at her as she caught up with me.

"I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. Sting was just being himself."

"It's fine it didn't bother me much." I lied it bothered me more than I let on. She tilted her slightly making my eyes follow the movement. She laughed the slightest bit and I shifted uneasily on my feet. Before I knew it I reached for her hand and pulled her along with me.

"(y/n), where are we going?"

"Please just wait."

"Okay." She said sounding a bit shy. We stopped outside as snow began to fall again. She looked at me a light shade of pink touching her face.

"Yukino, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" I asked looking away a crimson blush covering my face.

"A-are you a-asking me out?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to." I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. She laughed before throwing her arms around me. I stiffened before I wrapped my arms around her and bringing her closer.

"I would love to." She said grasping my hand and walking back to the guild.

"Way to go (y/n)! Finally got Yukino to go out with'cha." He said smiling at me and I turned away a blush crossing my features. Yukino was looking down.

"Stupid Sting." She mumbled as we walked down the road to dinner.

**A/n: First request done. Thanks PalaDude234 for the request hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. **


	3. Zeref x Reader – The Need for Light

**Reader's POV**

The Tenrou Island team had yet to return and we missed them dearly. I had joined Fairy Tail two years before Lucy and yet here we were at the bottom. Once known as the strongest guild in Fiore and now the weakest. Slamming my fist on the table the guild members we had left all turned to look at me. I got up letting my (h/c) hair cover my eyes. Today was not going to be the day they saw me cry. Not when I still had the hope that they were alive.

I walked into the forest and found a boy who was dressed in black with a white wrap hanging loosely around him. He looked at me and I stared at him. Something about him had me wanting to run but at the same time he looked like he was in pain. I hesitantly took a step towards him and he flinched taking a step back.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." He said.

"Why? Why are you in pain."

"Only death and misery can come from me. Please you don't need that. I have lived long enough to know. Many loved ones have been lost because of me."

"Stop it!" I yelled making him look away from me.

"You wouldn't understand. I am the never-ending darkness. I don't deserve any human compassion. I deserve more than death." Tears sprung to my eyes as I listened to him talk about dying and they slowly rolled down my cheeks. Why? Why would anyone want to die? I clenched my fists thinking of all the people we had lost. The Master, Happy, Lucy, Carla, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. All of those people I called family had been ripped from my life in a blink of an eye. Death? Why does he say this?

"You can't possibly believe that! Why would you want to die when all some people need is a chance? A chance to live, a chance to become someone great, a chance to love, any chance that they can get, yet here you are living. Some of the people I loved got their chance taken from them. I will never get to see them smile ever again. So take the chance you were given to live in the light. Don't look back, don't hope for death, you can change the future." I said tears still streaming down my face as I continued to walk towards him. He didn't move he was still thinking about what I had said. I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't have to be alone. I will stay by your side and help you to grown in the sunlight. Enjoy your life, who knows how long you've got." I said with a smile as I petted the back of his head.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, sometimes what people need is a little niceness."

"What's your name?" he asked and I laughed a little.

"(y/n) (l/n). I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." I said never breaking apart from him.

"What's your name."

"Zeref."

"Well Zeref despite what history says about you, you are good. You just need to find the light." I said slowly slipping to the ground. We clung to each other basking in the warm sunlight, his eyes feel closed and I watched as his breathing slowed. I closed my eyes a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.


	4. Natsu x Reader – His Blushing Idiot

**Natsu's POV**

My head hung out of the train car with happy laughing his but off about my motion sickness. Wendy was apologizing for not being able to do anything to help. Gray was sitting besides Erza and (y/n) who were talking about strawberry cake. (Y/n) had been in the guild for about six years and she was a plant magic user. She had been a big help in our mission to defeat a giant plant monster that was attacking a village. Turns out the plant just wanted some watered. We could have easily brought Droy but team Shadow Gear was on a mission. The train finally pulled to a stop and I walked out on wobbly legs. I stepped off nearly fall on my face when (y/n) caught me slinging one of her arms over her shoulder and the other wrapping around my waist.

"Thanks (y/n)." She smiled at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Sure thing Natsu." Erza walked with Wendy heading back to Fairy Hills, Lucy headed home and Gray was going back to the guild.

"Gee Natsu, don't you think (y/n) deserves to rest?" Happy asked sounding disappointed in me.

"It's fine Happy, I'm not that tired anyway. Besides I have to run a few errands before going home." She said with a small laugh. We continued to walk until we reached my house. I had already started feeling better but I wanted to keep her close. She placed me in the bed and I groaned a little.

"Sorry I have to go. Happy to take care of Natsu I'll come back when I finish with my errands." She petted my head before she turned walking out. I stared at her (h/c) hair thinking about when she first joined the guild.

**(Flashback-Third Person POV) **

Gray and Natsu had gotten into yet another fight. Yelling insults at each other before throwing punches. It was yet another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Erza was also fighting with Mira who was sneering at her. A newcomer had walked into the guild rooted to the ground as she watched the children of Fairy Tail. The courage welled up in her and she walked further into the guild avoiding all the fights that had broken out. She stopped in front of the guild master who sat on the bar his arms crossed as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"You kids are diving me crazy!" he yelled his arm suddenly growing bigger as he brought it down on the fighting mages. He opened his eyes to find (y/n) standing there her eyes wide in awe, her (e/c) eyes shinning brightly and her long (h/c) hair swinging as she turned to face the master.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." She said a tone of adoration lacing her voice. Everyone turned to (y/n) and shied away a little before taking a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

"(Y/n) (L/n), I want to become a Fairy Tail Wizard." She said her eyes now showing determination. Makarov looked her over from head to toe and smiled before jumping off the bar and pressing the stamp to (y/n)'s left collarbone. Tears slid down her face as she hugged the Master bringing his close and sobbing.

"Thank you! I will never let you down Master!" she sobbed while everyone cheered for the new member. Natsu sat on the side a rosy hue coloring his cheeks as he gazed at (y/n). What was this feeling he kept thinking to himself.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Reader's POV**

I rushed to pay my bills and do some grocery shopping. Ugh why did I have to be in love with that goof? He was immature, and arrogant and sometimes even sweet. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of him but as I walked into an isle I came face to face with some of the other girls from the guild. Levy and Cana were chatting about couples. I quickly walked back into a different Isle still intently listening to their conversation.

"Levy who do you think Natsu would date?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe Lucy." She said.

"I though you would say Lisanna because of how close they are. Maybe Lucy is the better candidate though."

"Hey I was just saying, but maybe it could be (y/n). She has been rather close to Natsu since she joined the guild."

"Your right maybe she could especially because of the way she looks at him." My brown furrowed, what look were they talking about? I stepped back as they walked out of the isle and continued the conversation. I freaked out causing me to crash into a display, I quickly composed myself fleeing the scene. I paid for the groceries and slowly walked back to Natsu's house. What look were they talking about? I continued to walk heading into the direction of Natsu's house when I realized. I hadn't bout any meat. I turned on my heel and saw Lucy hanging out with Gray.

What the heck was that all about? She smiled lovingly at him and my eyes zoned in on the pink tint that covered her cheeks. Wait what the hell was going on? Why me, why did I have to be the one that saw all of this. Maybe I was imagining it, or could all be real? No, whether they are together doesn't concern me. I rushed to buy the meat and then horribly walked back to Natsu's house.

I had finally made it back to Natsu's house and there was no sounds. I knocked on the door and nothing. Opening it hesitantly I walked in to find a snoozing Happy and Natsu. They were so cute when they slept. I placed the bags on the table as I chopped all the vegetable ad diced the meat. His fireplace was on and it was really warm, so I decided that I would cook this outside. I built a fire quickly and set the giant pot of curry on the open flame. I grew a giant leaf to protect me from the slight rain that had started to fall. The gentle pitter-patter reminded me of the nights I had spent with my family. I missed them, but I knew that in heaven they were smiling down at me. The smell of curry drifted into my nose making my stomach grumble. I stirred it and brought the ladle up to my lips sampling it. A smile graced my lips as I mentally praised myself for being such a great cook.

I walked back into Natsu's house and found them rummaging through the fridge for food. They turned looking at me and flinching.

"(y/n)? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came back to make you something to eat. I mean you were sick and all." I said an image of Gray and Lucy popping into my head.

"What's in the pot?" asked happy whose stomach grumbled loudly.

"Curry." I said with a triumphant smile. The rain began to beat harder on the roof and I cringed thinking that I'd have to run home after this. We all sat at the table and Natsu looked at the food in awe and happy seemed a little surprised that there wasn't any fish. Natsu ended up eating ten platefuls of curry. Now I was washing the dishes I had used. The rain hadn't stopped and Happy was already in bed. Natsu was sitting in his living room happily talking about how good the food was. I rinsed the last dish and wiped my hands on a dishcloth.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll make sure to come around more often." I said with a smile. It was nice to hear him say that. I mean considering I ate alone most of the time. I flopped down beside Natsu leaning my head back against the couch. I was tired, both physically and mentally. What is Natsu really did like Lucy, he would be crushed if he found out about Gray. What about me? How would I feel if he chose Lucy? Sighing heavily I opened my eyes to find Natsu looming over me with lust in his eyes. I flinched as his arms trapped me.

"N-Natsu wh-what are you doing?" why was I stuttering.

"(y/n), I like someone." He said. My eyes widened as he said that making me realize he was talking about Lucy.

"I like you."

"Lucy likes Gray, I'm sorry but I know you would be…wait what?!" I questioned and yelled at the same time.

"I like you." He said his breath fanning over my lips. My eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and my heart was winning the battle. Oh what harm could it really do. I brought his lips down on mine as he kissed back eagerly. Oh god. I kissed him allowing my hands to tangle themselves in his hair. He nibbled on my lower lip and I smiled allowing him entrance. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned as he gripped my waist pulling me to a standing position. His body heat warmed my already heated skin and he sat back down bringing me down so that I straddled his hips. We pulled apart finally deciding that the need for air was more important than our kiss. He gave me yet another light kiss before proceeding to kiss my jaw and down the crook of my neck.

"N-natsu." I said feeling the blush burning my cheeks as he nibbled on my skin before biting down harshly causing me to whimper.

"Sorry." He said a small smirk lacing his lips. I blushed even more.

"Natsu it's all your fault." I said into the crook of his neck.

"What is?"

"It's your fault I've turned into a blushing idiot." He laughed kissing my neck before saying, "It's okay because you're my blushing idiot."


	5. Millianna x Boy Reader – My Kitty-chan

**Millianna's POV**

I kept sighing as I lay on the couch looking out the window. Why was (y/n) taking so long he promised that we would go out today. Sighing I buried my head in the pillow shielding my face from everyone in the guild. Why did he say that and then go back on his word? I had even dressed in something cute for the occasion. Erza had even advised me on what to wear although she was suggesting I would do ecchi things.

"Millianna a man is here to see you." Said Kagura who was standing over me when I looked up. I smiled thankfully and marched over to the door as I saw (y/n) standing there with a kawaii kitty plushie. I smiled at him as I reached for the kitty plushie. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm late Millianna. Sting had me cleaning the guildhall and he did it on purpose that bastard. He knew I was going to take you out on a date." He said his (e/c) eyes looking into my brown ones. I leaned up kissing his cheek softly.

"It's okay. Now lets go Kitty-chan!" I laughed dragging him away from Mermaid Heel. He smiled at me and intertwined his fingers with mine.

**Reader's POV**

Millianna went crazy when we walked into Neko-land. She had wanted to visit this theme park since it opened. I was always working and trying to survive while saving just so I could bring her here. She had dragged me to all the shops in the park just so she could lovingly gaze at all the cat items they sold. We had ridden all the rides and I had even bought lunch. At the current moment I was listening to her go on and on about how fun it had been. The day wasn't over yet.

"Millianna isn't there anything you want?" I asked.

"Well…" she said trailing off as she saw a flying blue cat just ahead of us. What the hell?

"Hey Lucy look at that!" exclaimed the blue cat while looking at a blonde who was trying to carry a pink haired boy around.

"Kitty!" screamed Millianna excitedly as she jumped up and squeezing the blue cat to her chest. I watched dumbfounded as she chatted with the blonde and then pointed back at me.

"(Y/n) kitty-chan!" she waved me over still holding the blue cat close. I walked over slowly.

"Hi, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail." The blonde said suddenly jogging my memory.

"Haven't we met before?" I asked stupidly.

"Hey it's (y/n)." said Gray whom smiled at me while he walked beside Titania.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you in a while. Titania I didn't know you would be here today."

"Neither did we. Millianna its great to see you again."

"How are you Erza?" she asked hugging Titania. We had some food and talked until the sun set and then said our goodbyes as we parted ways. Millianna yawned a bit and I watched her.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Nope. (Y/n) can we go for ice cream?"

"Sure why not." I said lugging around her vast amount of cat plushies and other items I had bought just because she asked for them. She walked ahead of me and it was then that I noticed she had a tail on this outfit too. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips and I chuckled slightly.

(Time skip to the Ice cream parlor)

We sat at a table for two with the pile of plushies sitting beside me while I was dressed as a cat. Millianna tilted her head from left to right making sure she had finished her masterpiece. She styled my (h/c) so that it matched her cat like ears and had somehow attached a tail to my jeans. I sighed as many of the girls in the parlor complemented me on what a good boyfriend I was. Finally a waitress came over depositing our ice cream and Millianna ate it happily.

"(Y/n) open wide." She said holding her spoon out to me, a smile lighting her already beautiful features. A blush touched my cheeks as I leaned forward eating the ice cream. Holy cow she was cute, I smiled as she cheered finally being able to feed me without my reluctance. I moved my chair closer to her taking her hand in mine making her freeze.

"(Y/n)?" I didn't answer instead I brought her hand up to my mouth my tongue darting out and licking the ice cream that had melted over her index finger. I looked up to find all the girls in the parlor had stopped what they were doing their eyes fixated on me with a deep blush covering their faces. Did I do something wrong? I looked at Millianna who was blushing like crazy and I laughed.

"Millianna?"

"W-we should go home now." She said standing up and stalking away with a red face. I paid the bill and followed after her. Laughing slightly I thought about how nice it was that Millianna was my kitty-chan.

**A/n: Thanks to fallout-boy97 for the request. I'm not going to lie this took me a couple of hours to create due to the fact that it was a struggle to write because it's a boy reader. Haha it was fun and I had to get that ice cream scene right. Hope you like it. Please request I'm always to write anything for the fans. PM is good or review is fine, but PM is way easier. **


	6. Sting x Reader

**Sting x Reader – The almost Breakup and His Little Sister**

The moon shone brightly in the sky as you walked along the abandoned streets. The town of Magnolia was beautiful this time of year. A small smile appeared on your lips as you listened to the jovial sounds that filled the air. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and it was said that the petals were painted the colors of the rainbow. A lone tear slid down your cheek and you wiped it away. Sting and you had been dating for over a year now and although he had opened up a bit he still acted like you were just another precious member of the guild. More tears escaped your eyes as you slowly fell to your knees. It was over, why had you picked a fight with him?

You had just wanted a reaction out of him. He had never really acted like a boyfriend. Any time you had asked him on a date he had declined saying that he was either going on a job or meeting some friends from Fairy Tail. You completely understood that he and Natsu were good friends now, but would it kill him to show you a little bit of love? Sobs were ripped from your throat as you thought about leaving Lector behind. You had grown to love the little fur ball since joining five years ago.

"(Y/n)?" you turned to find Lucy staring at you concern written all over her face.

"L-Lucy." You sobbed. She sat beside you pulling you into her arms and letting you cry your heart out.

"(Y/n), what happened why are you crying?"

"Sting broke up with me!"

"Really?" she asked sounding shocked. You nodded your head as you felt her chest rumble with laughter. Sniffling you looked up to see her smiling at someone who was behind you. Turning your attention behind you, you saw a very tired looking Sting. He was breathing hard and his eyes looked bewildered. Finally catching his breath he walked over to you, with a small smile he pulled you up and into his arms. Lucy slipped away giving you two some privacy. More tears fell and you clutched onto Sting for dear life.

"(Y/n)." one word. He had uttered one word and it was enough to melt your heart. You loved Sting, and nothing would change that but would he still love you. Gently pulling away you looked at the floor your (h/c) hair covering your eyes.

"Sting, do you love me?" you asked tears still spilling from your eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you, why else would we be dating?"

"Your lying. Someone who's in love doesn't act like you do." You said barely above a whipser. He heard you though, he had heard it as clear as day. Firmly gripping your shoulders he lifted your chin so he could look into your (e/c) eyes. The tears wouldn't stop as he continued to stare into your eyes.

"(Y/n), how could I not love someone as loving and caring like yourself. You're a wonderful person and when your not around the guild is so lonely. I would be crazy not to love you. I'm lucky enough to have you love me. I know I can be a little withdrawn and can even be a jerk but I do love you. Hell I know a good number of people who would jump at the chance to have you as their girlfriend." Wait what? Who wanted you to be their girlfriend? That was only other thing you had understood besides Sting actually loving you… Sting loved you! A stupid smile spread across your face as the last of your tears fell. A small laugh escaped your lips as you hugged sting again. You looked up at him and he gently wiped the tears from your eyes. Sting bent down and pressed his lips to yours. A deep blush settled in your face as he pulled away grasping your hand and walking towards a pink haired male you recognized.

"Put some clothes on ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

"Gray, Juvia thinks your perfect just like that." Juvia said drooling over the half naked man. Sting walked with you and joined the group. Everyone talked animatedly and you smiled joining in on the conversation. A ravem haired male caught your attention and you pulled away from Sting running up to the familiar boy.

"Nii-chan!" you yelled jumping into his embrace. The Fairy Tail members stared at the display before them.

"NII-CHAN?!" they all yelled in unison. You pulled away from Rogue and smiled at the stunned Fairy Tail members.

"I'm sorry. Rogue is my older brother!" you yelled a smile lacing your features again. Natsu came up to the pair of you and looked back and forth. He seemed confused. He clutched his head and yelled, "I'm so confused you guys don't even look alike." Lucy, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia sighed. Gray, Lucy, and Erza smiled at you. Rogue smiled down at you and you smiled up at him. You looked over at Sting and he seemed to visibly pale before you. You followed his gaze and Rogue was glarrring at him.

"It's okay Nii-chan. Sting and I made up we even kissed." Sting paled even more as a blush rose to your face. You had just said that out loud.

"Sting, what is (y/n) talking about?" Rogue asked looking at Sting with anger filled eyes. Stepping away from Rogue you quietly walked over to Sting who was frozen in his spot. You intertwined your fingers with Sting's and pulled him along as you ran for dear life.

"Sorry guys, unfortunately we want to live!" you yelled while continuing to sprint. Everyone laughed and you laughed hysterically as Rogue followed behind you and a very scared Sting.

**Sorry for not updating. My computer broke so I was computer-less, and my phone doesnt work for this website. Plus school started a while ago and I'm already falling behind in my studies. Ugh. Next will be Rogue, hopefully or Erza I haven't decided yet. **


	7. Rogue x Reader

**AU Teacher Rogue x Student Reader – The Confession **

**Rogue's POV**

Rogue walked down the halls of Fiore High and noticed all the students sigh happily as he and Sting walked alongside one another. He had grown accustomed to it after three years of it. Sting smiled at all the adoring fans, as he liked to call them. Rogue just sighed heavily while pushing up his glasses. The bell chimed signaling the start of glasses.

"Have fun Rogue, your so lucky I wish my homeroom class was full of all girls." Sting said a sad smile spreading along his face. Rogue felt the need to smile and he shrugged not thinking anything about it. Besides Sting was only down the hall from his class. Rogue stood before the door giving himself a pep talk on how to proceed with things for the day. It was rather troublesome to deal with all these females for not only homeroom but he was also their science math teacher. He slid the door open and walked into the room noticing the silence.

"Good morning Rogue Sensei~" the class erupted into screams as Rogue stepped behind the desk at the front of the class.

"Good morning." He replied with a smile, the girls swooned at how cute Rogue was being and he felt embarrassed as they continued to chatter about how attractive he was. Clearing his throat he began to take role all the girls quieting down as he spoke as if making a burning the memory of the way his name fell off his lips.

"(Y/n) (l/n)." he said calling your name. Rogue looked up to find that your seat was empty. That was strange you were always at school, a frown graced Rogues lips and many of the students squealed.

"Does anyone know if (y/n) will be coming in today?" The class went silent and Rogue opened his mouth to address the question again when the door slid open.

"Sorry. I'm here Rogue sensei." You said standing at the door your hair disheveled and your clothes out of place, but with a smile on your face nonetheless.

"Alright please take your seat while I finish taking role." You smiled and walked to the far left corner of the room taking your seat by the window. Rogue continued taking role and silently watched you talk animatedly with your friend who sat besides you.

**Reader's POV**

You watched as your friend Lina leaned over a smug smile plastered to her face. It wasn't unusual for her to do this, but you preferred she didn't after all she was the only one in your trio that knew about your more than small crush on Rogue sensei. It didn't surprise you when she told you that she had a major crush on Sting sensei, besides he was more her type. Too bad she didn't know that your best friend Alec liked her.

"(Y/n), why were you late today? You're never late."

"I woke up late."

"EEEEEHHHHH!" she screamed. You quickly covered her mouth as everyone's attention was turned to you. You smiled sheepishly and glared at Lina before telling her the reason.

"I had a dream last night, and it was well more than a little weird." Lina raised a brow at you as you continued to speak. It always made you wonder why someone as bubbly and childish as Lina was your friend. It amazed you how she could change her emotions so quickly and yet you got along more than friends. She bounced in her seat clapping her hands together in anticipation.

"So what happened was it a sex-" you covered Lina's mouth once again and she huffed in annoyance.

"Yes and no, I mean Rogue sensei was in it. We only made out and maybe kind of took some of our clothes off. That was it, but Lina you should have seen how passionate that kiss was. It was amazing it had my toes curling which unfortunately turned out to be a leg cramp. The best part was that he said he loved me." Lina's face was flushed a bright red as she held in her squeals and giggles. Only Lina could be this childish when talking about kissing. She still laughs when people say perverted things. The bell chimed signaling the end of homeroom and Lina stood making her way to the front of the class as Juvia sensei walked through the doors smiling at everyone. Surprising enough she looked happier today.

"Good morning everyone~ please turn to chapter 12 so that we may start today's lecture." Everyone did as they were told while you pulled your notebook out and started to take the notes placed on the board. Juvia sensei must've finally gotten Gray sensei to go out with her. You chuckled as you continued to write down notes and read the chapter. Maybe one day you could be like Juvia sensei, maybe Rogue sensei could like you.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Miss (l/n), is something wrong?"

"Eh, no I'm sorry could I go to the restroom?"

"Sure. Come back quickly we're about to move to the science room to conduct the experiment." You nodded watching as Lina and Alec exchanged glances and turning their attention back to you.

You could feel the tears threatening to spill from your eyes as you walked down the hall to the restroom a sad smile making its way to your face. Your vision blurred and you hurriedly wiped your eyes as you crashed into someone. You sat there on the floor a sob threatening to escape your lips as you looked up to apologize.

"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Before you stood Lucy-san the literature teacher. You and her had gotten really close over the last two years seeing as she had a similar dilemma. She helped you to your feet and hugged you as she made her way to the faculty lounge. She stopped in front of the door wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I don't know what's going on, but I promise I will help you whatever way I can." She said and you shook your head. She slid the door open and ushered you inside before anyone could see. She sat opposite of you and pulled out some wet wipes.

"Sorry for bothering you Lucy-san. Its nothing important."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm always here so don't hesitate to come and talk to me."

"Really its nothing."

"(your full name), if you don't tell me what's wrong right now I'm going to call Natsu sensei in here to talk to you." A smile graced your lips you thought about the hyperactive pink haired P.E teacher, who also happened to be Lucy sensei's husband. He had tormented you for years often making jokes about you being like Lucy-san. You would've never though he was married to her though.

"Please don't call him in here." You said feeling a shiver race down your spine.

"Will you tell me then?" you nodded and began your story.

(A few minute later because I'm lazy)

"You like Rogue sensei!" she screamed and you fell out of your chair. Why did you befriend her again?

"Lucy-san, please lower your voice. I do, but I know that we could never be anything more than teacher and student. Besides there are so many girls who have already confessed to him, why would my confession be different?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I keep wracking my brain and I can't seem to remember Rogue dating anyone. Then again he could be like Sting?"

"Is Sting sensei, um Ga-"

"Oh my no. He's in a relationship. None of us have met her but he seems to be head over heals in love with her. He's always talking about their times they spend together. I don't know (y/n) maybe Rogue sensei could fall in love with you it could never hurt to try." She smiled grasping your hands in hers. You smiled and blushed remembering that you had just spent most of your morning with Lucy-san. Oh crap Juvia sensei was going to be more than pissed. You thanked Lucy-san for her help and scramble back to class. It wasn't normal for you to leave class like that. When you finally got back to class Juvia sensei had already left and Sting sensei had already started the lesson.

"Nice of you to make is (y/n). Please take a seat and turn to page 302." You nodded and noticed that Lina had sat back in her original seat at the back of the class. You always wondered why she sat in the front for science and when history began she sat back in her seat. You pulled out your history book and turned to the page listening to Sting sensei drone on and on with the lesson. Suddenly you thought about who his girlfriend could be. You pulled a strand of you long (h/c) towards your mouth and began to nibble on it. Your (e/c) eyes scanning the room as Sting sensei continued the lesson, his eyes connected with someone at the back of the class and he smiled. Your head whipped in the direction your eyes widening as you gazed between Lina and Sting sensei.

"(Y/n) is something wrong?"

"Er, um, no nothing." He nodded and continued talking. Lina leaned over her reddish pink hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. Her violet irises scanning your face before she smiled and quickly scribbled something on your notebook. You looked down reading the small note.

_I have something to tell you later during lunch break. _I nodded in her direction and sighed thinking that today would be a long day. The rest of the classes went by fast as I kept thinking about what Lina could possibly have to tell me. The bell chimed once again signaling lunchtime. Lina jumped out of her seat stretching her limbs and waving over happily to Alec. You all grabbed your bento and made your way to the rooftop, Alec excused himself because he had to go buy food from the convenience store.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry. I haven't told you something important." You looked at Lina trying to figure out what it could be she needed to tell you.

"Go ahead."

"I'm dating Sting sensei." She said a blush creeping onto her face. That was nothing what you expected.

"Uh huh."

"I know it's wrong, but (y/n) I think I love him! He's just so oh I don't know handsome, lovable, caring, he's just amazing."

"I'm happy for you."

"I think you should confess."

"You what?!"

"Who knows maybe Rogue sensei like you too!" she smiled happily before hugging you tightly.

"I don't know, I don't want to be rejected."

"If he rejects Sting sensei will beat the crap outta him."

"Okay." You smiled. You talked about the perfect way to confess while you waited for Alec to come back.

The rest of the day dragged on and you felt emotionally drained when the end of the day bell chimed. Unfortunately you were stuck with cleaning duty today. Lina had club activities as did Alec and they apologized before leaving you alone. Your partner for cleaning duty was at home sick so you were forced to do it alone.

**Rogue's POV**

Rogue walked through the building realizing he had left some important documents in the class. He couldn't believe that Sting had finally told him about his girlfriend. It surprised Rogue that Sting would risk his career for a girl who wasn't even legal by law. He sighed heavily removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. He walked to the class opening the door to find (y/n) cleaning all by herself her headphones resting on her head as she danced with the broom. She sang happily, his presence unknown to her. He had never known this side of (y/n), he had assumed she listened to classical music with a nice melody, never did he imagine he would see her singing along Eminem.

"_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me _

_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get is started (go ahead shake your butt)_

_I'm looking for a girl with a body and sexy strut _

_Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it_

_I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck _

_I say everyday she be giving it up…." _(y/n) turned as she dipped her hips low and flushed bright red, her (e/c) eyes widening upon seeing me. She yelped falling back onto her ass.

"R-Rogue sensei, um I didn't know you came in."

"I assumed as much seeing as you sang so happily without anyone watching." He said smirking at you. He watched your scramble to regain your composure and laughed a little.

"(Y/n) –chan you're so cute." Wait did he really just say that to one of his students? A blush rose to his face, crap he couldn't let it slip, not now. Rogue looked at the ground his hand covering his mouth.

"Rogue sensei…. I like you."

"You what?" He asked his crimson eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. His heart began to beat wildly why did you have to say this. All this time he had been trying to suppress these feelings. Without thinking he enveloped you in a hug molding your body to his. Your smaller frame fit his perfectly and he relished in the feeling of the warmth you provided. He rested his chin atop our head smiling like an idiot.

"Um Rogue sensei?"

"I like you too." He whispered but those words didn't escape you, you had heard them. Your vision blurred as you wrapped your arms around his frame sobbing into his chest. He pulled away slightly leaning down and capturing your lips with his in a soft kiss. You pulled away first and covered your lips a blush spreading across your cheeks.

"What does this make us?" you asked. He looked at you lovingly before caressing your cheek and kissing you again.

"Its makes us secret lovers. So does that mean you'll be giving it up everyday?" he asked. It took you a moment to process the meaning but soon a deeper blush settled on your face before he kissed you once more soothing the slight embarrassment.


	8. AU Sting x Reader x Rogue

_AU Sting x Reader x Rogue – A Cheater_ Reader's POV

You smiled happily at the boy before you. He held your face tenderly in his hands, warmth spreading through your cheeks. Sting looked at you lovingly before leaning down and pressing a soft but passionate kiss to your lips. You pulled apart smiling at one another before letting you go.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." You said before watching him walk away. As his form disappeared from sight you let your hair down allowing it to rest on your shoulder. You pulled your shirt out from the waist of your skirt while rolling up the waist making it shorter. You loosened your tie and quickly switched out your shoes and then sprinted towards the main entrance. There you met Rogue, and with a smile you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. He kissed you back with equal enthusiasm. His hands gripped the back of your neck keeping you close as he angled his head continuing the kiss. You pulled apart moments later breathing heavily before he grasped your hand pulling you along and away from the school.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Rogue asked looking over his shoulder at you.

"Yeah, there's this place I've been meaning to try. Crap I have to work today." You said feeling slightly defeated. Rogue squeezed your hand and smiled stopping to pull you to him. Wrapping an arm around your waist he molded your body to his leaning down to kiss you again. It was a soft kiss but he still conveyed the love he had for you. You clutched the small hairs at the nape of his neck while allowing yourself to tangle your fingers in his soft raven hair. He pulled away first making you whine with dissatisfaction. A small blush rose to your cheeks as you noticed all the eyes that had watched the display of affection.

"Rogue you dummy, people are watching." You said burying your face in his chest. His chest rumbled with laughter as he said, "Let them watch." Your blush deepened as he pulled away once again grasping your hand and walking away from the crowd that had gathered.

"So what time does your shift start?"

"Um, 4:30, we have some time to go to that Café. Then you can walk me to work."

"That's fine." He said, and you smiled walking ahead and practically dragging him towards your competition. It was in further away from the plaza in kind of a bad location. Many of Sabertooth's loyal patrons often talked about the new café Fairy Tail. It was said that its staff consisted of ridiculously cute waitresses. If that were true, Sabertooth would be in danger being as most of the staff was made up of males. You stood before the door not daring to walk in until a boy of about 13 with raven hair walked out with a girl the same age with blue hair holding hands. They were so cute but you swore you had seen them before. The young couple blushed before they walked around you and Rogue. You opened the door listening to the gentle chime of the bell.

"Welcome." You flinched slightly as a blonde haired girl with brown eyes greeted you.

"This way to your seats please." She said a smile still evident on her face. Holy mother of all things holy, this girl was insanely cute and she had one of the biggest chests you had ever seen. 'She could rival Yukino' you thought your brow twitching slightly.

"Here are the menu's someone else will be right over to take your order." She said walking away. You rested your head on the table thinking about how cute she was. Where the hell did this girl come from, and her outfit was super cute. You hated how cute she looked with her animal ears and tail. You wished you could dress like that for work. A hand rested on your head and you looked between the curtain of hair covering your face to see Rogue.

"Don't worry, your impossibly cuter than that girl." He said a smirk lacing his handsome face. You blushed and sat up as another girl walked over she had light blue hair and was of short stature.

"Hello my name is Levy I will be taking your order." She smiled and I took the time to look her over. She was cute, in the innocent kind of way. She looked between you and Rogue and then snapped her fingers as if remembering something.

"Don't you attend Fiore High?"

"Yes." You and Rogue said in unison. She smiled and clapped her hands her rabbit ears twitching.

"I've see you two before, I thought you were best friends." She stated, before reiterating what Rogue had ordered. She walked away and you glared at her, what did she mean by she thought you and Rogue were best friends. Your brow furrowed and you stood up excusing yourself saying you needed to use the restroom. You closed the stall door looking at the ground. Oh god what if she told Sting, that would break his heart. Tears welled up in your eyes as you thought about the pain it would cause him. You two had been a couple for a little over two years, sure you were now second years in high school but you never expected to fall out of love like you had.

Why now, you had been cheating on Sting for about seven months now, and you still couldn't find the courage to tell him. He had loved you for so long, and you had gone and fallen in love with one of his closest friends. The tears finally fell down your face and you couldn't do anything to stop them. You wiped at your tears and made sure to hide their existence. You quickly walked back out but someone else was in the restroom someone you hadn't noticed at all.

**(Time skip)**

Rogue had noticed that you had been very quiet while you ate and even now as he walked you to your workplace you were being awfully quiet. A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped walking making you collide with his back.

"(Y/n) what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." You lied to his face, and it made your heart hurt. Rogue smiled and hugged you; he knew you better than you thought. He could tell that you were lying to him, but he would not press the matter. He kissed your hair before saying a quick goodbye. You smiled watching his retreating form, a sad smile spread across your lips as you thought about leaving Rogue. You walked into the Sabertooth café and quickly changed into your uniform. It wasn't anything special but it was a confining black dress with a white apron. The café emblem printed on the left side of your chest and it had a low cut showing a good portion of cleavage.

You pulled at the black material that stuck to you like a second skin, and changed your shoes again. You smiled at your reflection reminding yourself that this was helping to keep you alive. You walked out the back only to greet a group of people you faintly recognized. Some of the waitresses from Fairy Tail had come to Sabertooth and were waiting to be attended. You walked over almost reluctantly and smiled.

"Welcome, right this way please." You could feel their curious gaze on you; jeez they were practically burning holes in your back. You sat the five of them at a booth in the back and they chattered happily. You stood there waiting for them to look over the menu before ordering.

"Yukino!" the blonde screamed and you turned to find Yukino smiling and walking over.

"Lucy, its nice to see you." She said and giving you a glance. You moved away from the group of people feeling that Yukino was being kind of hostile towards you. You shrugged as you continued your long shift.

It was finally closing time and you were going to rush home to study for tomorrows test. Yukino was picking up the dishes as you washed them. Minerva had long left claiming she had to meet her boyfriend. Your mind wondered over to Rogue, what would he be doing right now? You stopped washing dishes to take out the trash and you let out a puff of air. The night had gotten cold and you shivered feeling goose bumps on your arms. A light tap on your shoulder made you jump wile letting out a small shriek.

"Relax, (y/n) it's just me."

"Y-Yukino you scared the crap out of me."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Sure."

"Are you cheating on Sting?" you stared at her. How could she possibly know, you had made sure to hide it. Instead of telling her the truth, you forced and laugh and said, "What? Why would you think that?"

"I saw you with Rogue. Well, I can't say it was anything suspicious but you had this couple like atmosphere. I don't want this to hurt Sting." You smiled again this time slight irritation coming through of course she was in love with oh so popular Sting.

"I promise I won't hurt him. Besides we've been a couple for _two years_, who would throw that away?"

"Okay. I believe you."

"Lets go back inside, it's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah, it is." She said, and you followed behind her back into the warmth of the café. Quickly changing out of your uniform you pulled on your cardigan and pulled on your shoes. Saying your final goodbye to Yukino you walked out of the shop first heading down the road. The cold night air nipped at your skin and you could see the small puffs of air that left your mouth. The night had gotten so dark and the only light on the street was provided by the streetlamps. Turning the corner you walked down the street, this street was always so quiet it brought a smile to your face.

You slowed your pace turning around your eyes widening slightly as you saw a group of men following a few steps behind you. It made you uneasy to be here alone, but you couldn't call Rogue now he was at cram school. Pretending not to notice you turned back around quickening your pace. You could hear their steps on the concrete as they continued to follow you. You quickened your pace yet again starting in a small jog. When the pursuers footsteps sped up so did yours. A frightened expression crossed your mind as you changed your pace into a full on sprint.

You screamed as one of the pursuers caught you by the wrist pulling you into them. Oh god, what the hell was going to happen to you?

"We caught you pretty lady, why don't we have some fun?" as he finished his sentence he and his friends dragged you into a dimly light alley. You began to squirm in their grasp and yelled a few more times. Tears sprung to your eyes as you thought about what was going to happen. Three of them held you down as the tallest one harshly gripped your thighs spreading them open.

"No, please stop!" you screamed and they all laughed. The chubby one holding your arms released you briefly as he slapped you. Your head whipped to the right as pain spread through your left cheek and into your jaw. A sob escaped your throat as they continued to touch you. You screamed again before a fist made contact with your eye and then your lip. Your vision blurred as they let you so that you were lying on the ground.

"What's wrong sweetheart, go no more screams left?" they snickered and the chubby one pulled your shirt up to expose your skin. You heard a faint click as your tried to focus on what was happening before you. Then you felt it, cold cool metal against your stomach. More pain spread through you and they all laughed again. Tears continued to fall from your eyes. You gasped the wind being knocked out of you as they kicked you in the sides.

"Get the hell away from her!" someone screamed and everyone turned their attention to the newcomer. You had not expected this, this voice was vaguely familiar not Sting or Rogue's but someone you knew. You could hear the fight that broke out but you could not tell who had won. Your winced as someone gently picked you up off the ground, you sniffled and sobbed as you tried to wrap your arms around the stranger.

"(Y/n) what did they do to you?" this time you recognized the voice.

"Gray, take me to…" you blacked out before you could finish the sentence.

**(Mini time skip)**

You missed school and work the next day, going back to school on Wednesday. As you walked down the road you flinched every time you heard something. It made you want to cry as you thought about what had happened. The swelling of your lip had gone down, as did the redness of your cheek. You were still covered in bruises and the black eye you had was still there but you had tried desperately to cover it with foundation. You stood before the school entrance many people whispering about your appearance. With a heavy sigh you walked through the gates to the shoe lockers.

"(Y/n)!" you turned as you place your outside shoes in the small compartment. Sting stopped before you an angry expression crossing his face as he took in your appearance.

"Who the hell did this to you?" he asked his hands reaching for you. You shuffled back away from him bumping into someone else. You turned to apologize only to meet Rogue's crimson gaze. His eyes were wide as he looked at the state you were in. His hands balled into fists and his nostrils flared, an obvious sign of his anger. You stepped away from the two of them tears springing to your eyes. No, you couldn't cry, not here. Sting walked up to you wrapping his arms around you as if trying to calm you down. Yet there you stood feeling not a single ounce of love. You pushed him away wiping the tears from your eyes, "Sting, we need to talk." You said. He nodded and you quickly changed your shoes heading into the building.

Sting followed a silence settled over you. You walked up to the roof and the morning sun kissed your skin warming it slightly as you leaned against the fence. Sting stood not far from you staring into your eyes.

"Sting, I'm breaking up with you." You said taking a breath, you watched as he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but you put your hand up. "Let me finish. I know we've been together for a while, and it would seem that we were made for one another. I would've like it to stay that way, but it can't. Sting I cheated on you. I have been for a while. We went all the way, and it kills me to have to tell you this, but I'm in love with Rogue. I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen. I don't want this to affect your relationship with him. Hit me, hate me, do anything you want but don't hurt Rogue." Tears welled in Sting's eyes as he processed what you were saying you watched him silently his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"How long?"

"Seven months."

"Why?"

"I fell out of love. I love you Sting, but I'm not _**in **_love anymore, not with you." He nodded and turned to leave.

"I wish you the best (y/n)." he said walking through the door. The tears he shed did not go unnoticed as a sob was ripped from your throat as you slid down the fence. Maybe the pain you had suffered was retribution for what you had done. It was gods way of calling you a cheater, and maybe you deserved it. You wiped at the tears sobbing fiercely your chest aching slightly, yeah maybe you did deserve this and all because you were a cheater.


	9. AU Midnight x Reader

AU Midnight x Reader – I'll Always Protect you

Here he was again in this small room surrounded by people who really did need help. Midnight had absolutely nothing wrong with him, and yet here he was in this AAesque type of meeting. He was always seated directly across from a girl with (h/c) hair who never spoke. Simply put Midnight thought that she needed the most help of the all. His father had placed him here in the hopes that he would be less socially awkward. Sure he would be more outgoing had he not been name Macbeth. What kind of name was that anyways? As he listened to the Mavis drone on about how everyone could change he noticed that (y/n) had shifted turning her attention to Mavis.

It was the first time he had seen her move at all, most times it seemed that she slept throughout the meeting until the very end. Mavis finished her speech and looked away saying goodbye to everyone. Everyone stood up grabbing their things and heading towards the exit, although Midnight was eager to go home he was also a little curious to see where you would go. As he grabbed his backpack he soon realized that you were gone. With a sigh he made his way out only to see you standing outside as an older man yelled at you. You looked down unmoving, as he yelled louder. Midnight watched horrified as he watched the man raise his hand and strike you. You fell onto the ground and he pulled you roughly before throwing you into the back of a medium sized car.

This isn't what was supposed to happen right? No man should ever lift his hand towards a female. Maybe he was your boyfriend? Midnight shook his head as he thought about how much older he seemed. He was at least 45, maybe older. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call before heading home. As he walked he couldn't get that image out of his head. Sure he had no connection with you, but he knew you…somewhat and you seemed like a kind and gentle person. He frowned as he continued to think about it.

He sat in the classroom and again here you were. He hadn't even noticed you before, but maybe that was because you were so quiet. He watched you the entire day, and when the lunch bell rang he saw Lucy and a few of her friends come into your class. She walked up to you and smiled before you nodded and followed her. So you did have friends. Though as he thought about it Lucy from the Fairy Tail class never interacted with anyone in the Balam Alliance class of Fiore High. Something was telling him that they weren't just going to have lunch. Midnight quickly stood and leaving Eric fuming as he was in the middle of his sentence. He ran all over the school finally coming upon the door leading to the roof. He walked up to it finding himself hesitant to open it. His hand grasped the knob before turning it and slowly opening the door. He found that he was right as the door swung open he noticed that Lucy was mercilessly kicking you as you covered your face.

"What's wrong (y/n), not gonna fight back?" she laughed. She then pulled you up by the hair as your hair parted Midnight noticed the scar that traveled down the side of your right eye. Lucy suddenly stooped now noticing that Midnight had been standing there this whole time.

"Don't tell me you like this loser? How funny is that?" she laughed as the other girls laughed along.

"STOP IT!" he growled walking closer to Lucy.

"Why should I? I mean she is my sister after all. Aren't you (y/n)?" she said pulling your hair even more. You let out a small whimper as she did and let out a small and tired sounding "Yes."

"You see I can do whatever I want. How do you think she got this scar?" Lucy laughed again digging her nails into the already marred flesh. You once again let out a yelp as blood slowly covered the freshly torn skin. Midnight was appalled he had never seen someone do such a thing, especially not to their own sibling. He quickly closed the distance between Lucy and himself. He stood before you as he gently but firmly pried your hair from Lucy's grasp. She clawed at him as he did so and he didn't mind he had been through worse.

"You can't do this! She's my sister!" Lucy screeched.

"With the way you treat her I doubt it." Lucy reached into her pocket pulling out a switchblade and lunging towards Midnight. You quickly stood in front of him as the blade sliced through your skin on your left cheek. Lucy's minions screamed as they watched the scene before them. The all ran while Lucy remained frozen in her spot. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucy stared at the blood dripping from the switchblade and gasped. What had she done? She shifted her eyes to see you standing before Midnight with your eyes shut a giant gash on your left cheek and blood dripping from the new wound that would definitely scar. She screamed dropping the weapon and running down away. Your hair tousled in the slight breeze as the bell rang and you turned a small smile gracing your lips.

Midnight never knew you could be this beautiful, sure he had his suspicions especially because he never knew what lie beneath that mop of (h/c) hair. But now he knew, mesmerizing (e/c) eyes, and the kindest smile he had ever seen. Your eyes were filled with tears as you collapsed into his arms sobs silently escaping your lips. He held you close, as he brought his handkerchief up to cover the wound on your cheek.

"Don't worry (y/n) I'll always protect you. I promise." And he did. After that incident (y/n) had moved in with Midnight and had also cut your hair. Lucy was arrested and her father had fled the country. (Y/n) was still a little afraid to leave the house because everyone would stare at your scars but Midnight did his best to reassure you. (Y/N) had quickly became friends with Eric, Solano, and Sawyer. Midnight had even gone as far as telling you his real name. Many months passed before you knew it and you and Macbeth had become a couple.

Those months turned into years and now you were ending your high school life. Today was the graduation ceremony and it had ended some time ago. Midnight had dragged you back to the rooftop and placed his head on your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair. Everyone had gone to celebrate, while you two basked in the warm light on the sun.

"Macbeth." You mumbled leaning over him and blocking out the sun.

"Hmm." He answered as he opened his eyes. You laughed, as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"We should head home." You said leaning closer so that your lips brushed against his. He tangled his hand in your soft hair bringing you closer so that he could deepen the kiss. When he pulled away you both smiled. You moved away as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. You did the same and smiled as he looked back at you.

"Shall we." You said extending your hand towards him. He took it only to hold it firmly in his hand as he knelt down. You gasped holding a hand to your lips as tear sprung to your eyes.

"(YOUR FULL NAME), I promised to always protect you and this way I can always keep that promise, so will you marry me?" he said as you nodded your head rapidly while he slipped the ring onto your finger. He cupped your face in his hands his thumb brushing over the scar on your cheek. He leaned down once again capturing your lips.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Macbeth." You said smiling as you hugged him tightly.


	10. AU High School Natsu x Reader

***Some wonderful mystery human requested this one-shot and I've taken forever but finally finished it. I love Natsu, but Sting is my favorite. For certain reasons Fairy Tail and Sabertooth do not like each other. **

**AU Natsu x Reader – Raindrops and Blushies**

The rain pelted the window as you sat in class, the sky was dark and the rain grew heavier with every passing moment. You wished you had stayed home today, your nose was slightly runny and the room was drafty. It didn't help that you were forced to wear this schoolgirl inform. You silently watched as more of your classmates walked into the class smiles on their faces.

"Hey (y/n)." Gray said as he took his seat in front of you smiling as he always did. Soon after Juvia scurried over taking it upon herself to sit in Gray's lap. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you thought about how possessive she was. You turned your attention back at the door forgetting the couple sitting mere inches away from you.

"Morning (y/n)." Juvia finally said as you glanced at her from the corner of your eye. A small smile snaked its way to your lips as you said, "Morning." The class grew louder as more people made it to school. The room suddenly grew quiet and it peeked your interest. Looking at the door you saw everyone was huddle by it. Slowly you got up from your seat making your way over. People slowly moving away to let you pass. Your eyes widened as you saw Natsu fighting again! Did he want to get himself kicked out? Fiore had already given him more than one warning. You stalked out of the class your once somewhat mellow mood disappearing as you stood behind Natsu who was looking worse by the minute.

Why oh why did he have to fight Sting again, yeah sure Sting was arrogant and somewhat of a jerk but you thought they were friends. You cracked your knuckles as you raised your fist punching Natsu in the side. He coughed and Sting paled visibly. Sure Natsu was one of the top three delinquents in the school, but then again so were you. Besides you liked it that way somewhat anyways. Whipping around to glare at whoever had dared ruin his fight Natsu turned fist ready to fight when his onyx eyes connected with your (e/c) ones.

"(Y-y/n), morning?"

"Natsu, what did I say about fighting?" you asked clearly annoyed with the cherry blossom haired boy.

"Well, actually I was um, well I uh. Hey look Erza!" You turned your face growing pale as you thought about the scary class president. You saw no one, well Lucy but she wasn't important. Angered you turned to find Natsu missing, you looked up and saw him running down the hall laughing at how you had fallen for it again. You quickly sprinted down the hall following behind that troublemaker, about halfway to the shoe lockers Natsu came running towards you.

"Run for your life!" He screamed as he zipped past you a trail of dust left behind. You stopped running looking at the shoe lockers and saw Erza. A chill ran down your spine as you saw her with her boyfriend Jellal. Yeah, you were screwed. She was glaring at you and you backed away slowly before sprinting back to class hopefully escaping her wrath.

As you rounded the corner you crashed into Laxus bringing him down with you. A loud thud echoed through the now somewhat empty halls. Rubbing your head you looked at Laxus a small yelp escaping your mouth. Laxus was not in a good mood. You got up apologizing to him before hurriedly making your way to class. Slowly sliding the door open, you walked in and took your seat. Makarov had not yet gotten to the class but no one seemed to notice.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" you looked to your right seeing Wendy with a worried look.

"Yeah, just a little bad luck is all."

"Is it Natsu again?" she asked.

"It always seems to be. I can handle it though, I mean we have been in the same class for as long as I can remember." Every class was named differently unlike most schools, in Fiore Academy the classes were not numbered. Your class was called Fairy Tail. You were the top ranking class in the entire school but it also happened to have a lot of troublemakers, especially, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and you. It was weird that Erza was considered a troublemaker when she was dating the student council president and she was Fairy Tail's class president along with being student council vice president.

Fairy Tail had been getting into more trouble since Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy transferred in. All in all they were great people. You opened your mouth to continue your conversation when Makarov entered the class a scowl evident on his face.

"You brats, do you know how much trouble you're in?" he yelled.

"Gramps, Natsu was the one who started the fight." Gray said.

"I don't care who started it, we're in enough trouble as it is. We can't go around fighting with the second highest ranked class in the school."

"Master." The room grew dead silent as Erza spoke.

"Erza, do you have something to say?" he asked

"Considering our rank in the school, I don't think we should really care about getting into trouble besides the entire staff knows that Sabertooth likes to pick fights with us."

"You have a point there. So then what do you suppose we do?"

"I'll have Natsu and (y/n) apologize to Sabertooth so that they can see we do follow some rules." You flinched, as did Natsu with the look Erza was giving the both of you.

"Very well, we shall get class started while those two go down and apologize." Makarov sensei said as Aries sensei walked in and smiled shyly before saying, "Open your math text books to page 212."

Natsu's POV

As I walked down the hall with (y/n) and Erza I thought about what I was going to say to those Saber scum. I don't like them, not one bit especially Sting. No one had even known why I had gotten into a fight with him. Sting was talking about (y/n), and he was saying how he could date her if he wanted to. He was saying all these bad things about not only (y/n) but about how the girls in Fairy Tail were so easily conquered. That had made me mad, he had no right to talk about (y/n) or any of the girls in the class.

I was kicking his ass when (y/n) happened to show up. She was probably the third scariest girl in our class when she was mad, but that's what I liked about her. (Y/n) was always willing to fight someone unlike the rest of the girls in Fairy Tail. Most of them wanted us to be friends with everyone and I did too sometimes but not when they insulted my friends or Fairy Tail. We stopped before the door to the Sabertooth class I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked at (Y/n) through the corner of my eye. She was shifting from one leg to another.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be?" she said with a little laugh. Stepping through the door all eyes were on us. Mister Jiemma turned his attention to us too as I watched (y/n) grimace and then ball her hands into fists.

"What do you Fairy brats want?" he asked and I flinched at the harshness of his voice. I opened my mouth the say something when (y/n) faced the class and bowed slightly.

"Please forgive us for any inconvenience we may have caused you. As students in the Fairy Tail class we hope you accept the apology." (Y/n) said as I looked at her and the group in the back whispered. Gritting my teeth I bowed too.

"Sure, why not. I mean I'll accept the apology if (y/n) goes on a date with me." Sting said. I stood up straight about to protest when (y/n) said, "Okay."

"That is not how we do things here, Sting." Erza stated.

"Sorry vice prez, but it is in Sabertooth."

"I refuse as vice president and as a Fairy Tail student."

"Erza, it's okay. I'll be fine." Both Erza and me looked at (y/n) as she smiled bowing once more before excusing herself. I could feel my blood boil, that bastard. What the hell did he want with (y/n)? I stomped out of the Saber's class and headed for our own. (Y/n) was already in her seat taking notes her long (h/c) locks covering her face slightly. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest as I continued to gaze at her. She was my (y/n) I couldn't believe that Sting would take her from me. Sighing heavily I got to work listening to Aries sensei go on with the math lesson.

**(Back to your POV)**

The day had dragged on as usual and nothing else somewhat eventful happened. The bell rung signaling lunch, and that was horrible. Sting had shown up at the door looking for you and you had to go with him as per the agreement. Though he had been so arrogant.

"You know, (y/n) this doesn't count as the date. I just wanted to have some sort of pre-date. Lets go we're going to the Saber class." He said as he walked with you. You nodded not really paying attention to the words he was saying. You sat in a chair beside him as he ate and talked to Rogue who just watched silently and talked when he thought fit. You also ate silently and finished rather quickly but couldn't excuse yourself with the arm that was holding you in place. Rogue seemed to notice too but he didn't mention it. Finally the bell rung again and you walked away but not before Sting placed a kiss to your cheek. You walked away your head down and hair covering your face. You wiped your cheek and walked into the restroom.

You used it quickly and washed your face. You closed your eyes as you splashed water on your face and as you leaned over the sink water was poured over your head. Your eyes shot open, quickly swiveling around to see whom it was only to be splashed with even more water. Your clothes stuck to you and water dripped from your hair and drenched clothes. Just a few feet before stood Yukino and Minerva, two Saber students but you hadn't even spoken to them.

Minerva then reached forward grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back as she moved to stand behind you. Pain shot through your scalp and you reached up to grab her hand and in that brief moment Yukino sucker punched you. Her fist connected with your lip and again the pain shot through you. You hadn't done anything wrong what the hell was going on? Minerva let you go and you fell forward only to be kicked in the stomach by Yukino. She then scratched at you arms ad face before standing and looking down at you with disgust.

"Stay away from Sting, Fairy Trash!" Yukino yelled before dumping more water on you and walking away laughing with Minerva. You stood up quickly examining the damage. You could feel the tears brim your eyes but quickly wiped it away and made your way back to class. Your clothes made weird sloshing sounds with every step you took and the water dripped from you. You finally came to your class sliding the door open and stepping in. Leo sensei was in the middle of his sentence when he looked up to see you.

"(Y/n)-chan you're – what happened?" he asked.

"I fell-" You simply said making your way to your desk.

"That would explain your injuries, but not why you're wet."

"Outside." Leo sensei didn't seem too convinced.

"Loke sensei, I'll take her to the nurse!" Natsu yelled raising his hand while standing up.

"It's Leo! Ehem, okay." He said after his outburst. Natsu stood before you grabbing your hand and pulling you alongside him to the nurse's office. He didn't say anything and neither did you, you two finally made it to the nurse and he opened the door Ophiuchus sensei looked up and saw the two of you.

"Natsu, and (y/n)! Are you ditching class together?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"No, (y/n) needs some fixing up! I leave her in your care. I'll be back!" he yelled before leaving the room.

"Oh my what happened?" she asked though you said nothing.

"Do you by chance have spare clothes?" you asked a little tentative.

"Of course. I don't have any shirts though, jeez these girls never bring them back. I just have some skirts. Do you also need undergarments?" she asked. You felt your face flush brightly and nodded. Stupid Sabers had poured enough water on you to you're your underwear. She smiled, and walked over to a cabinet pulling the doors open and to your amazement she had a multiple array of undergarments varying in color and sizes. She motioned you over and you walked over and she groped your breasts before moving down to your hips.

"Hmm, okay." Here you go. She said grabbing a set of underwear and handing it to you while grabbing a new skirt from another cabinet.

"Thank you sensei."

"You're welcome. Now hurry and change so that I can fix you up." You nodded and quickly walked behind the curtain and changed your clothes. Much to your surprise she got you bra and underwear size right along with your skirt. You had no shirt so you sat across from her a small towel wrapped around your hair as she wrapped bandages on your arms and cleaned your wounds. She finally placed a bandage on your cheek when the door burst open.

"Sensei, I'm back!" Natsu yelled before he noticed that you were sitting there half naked.

"C-cover your eyes!" you yelled while blushing a bright red. He turned away before handing you a jersey. It landed on your chest and you unzipped it before pulling it on and zipping it back up. You looked at the name embroidered on it and noticed it was his.

"Just wear this since I cant get you yours." He said still looking away. You smiled and stood up thanking Ophiuchus sensei again. You made your way back to class and pulled your hair up into a messy bun. The day continued with no more mishaps and you were glad, you had been slightly dazed as you sat in class. His jersey smelled like him. A blush covered your cheeks as you sat in your seat listening to the lectures.

The final bell rung and you quickly walked out after saying goodbye to your friends and once you walked out Sting stopped you. He smirked placing his arm over your shoulder and pulling you along.

"So where do you want to go? I personally don't care but I do have one place in mind." He said as he watched you. You didn't say anything too busy thinking about other things. You pulled out your umbrella and walked out into the rain as Sting huddled under it.

"Don't you have your own?" you asked.

"This is a date, we have to share."

"No we don't. Only one person fits."

"Quit complaining." He said sounding annoyed. You continued like this and Sting didn't like it one bit. He had never met someone so stubborn and who didn't like him automatically. They date continued that way and he was tired of it. After having left the café he had chosen he stopped and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"This supposed to be an apology date! Why the hell are you being so damn rude? Tch this why I hate you Fairy Trash!" he screamed raising his hand as to smack you but you were pulled away. Your face came to settle in a chest, and the smell invaded your senses. Natsu!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Natsu asked Sting fuming.

"What are you doing here? Are you some sort of stalker?" Sting asked his face showing disgust.

"I would never trust you with (y/n)."

"Wow, you sure are dense. She doesn't like you!" Sting yelled. Your eyes widened and you pulled away from Natsu your fist raised. Your fist throbbed with pain as Sting stepped back clutching his nose. How dare he say that to Natsu!

"You shouldn't say stupid things Saber scum." You said glaring at him, he shied away before stalking away angrily.

"I hate you Fairy Trash!"

"Tch, that idiot. Who does he think he is?" You asked turning to see Natsu. He looked shocked, you hugged him and began to cry. He had been there the whole time, he was such an idiot.

"(Y/n), I like you." He said hugging you too.

"You idiot, I know. I like you too." You said looking up at him eye filled with tears. You smiled and Natsu leaned down kissing you softly. Your face glowed a bright red as you leaned back looking shocked. The rain continued to come down and you two walked away sharing an umbrella matching blushies coloring your face as the rain fell.


End file.
